


Immobile

by gala_apples



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has an interest in the hammer Thor wields.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immobile

The first time it’s a mistake.

They’re in the jet Tony made for them. It’s much smaller than the aircraft SHIELD flew. On the other hand it’s only the six of them, not a legion of SHIELD agents in front of their computers.

According to protocol their new handler was supposed to come with them, a seventh body in the ten seat jet. Thor doesn’t remember his name beyond ‘the newest new one’. Thor isn’t sure what number the guy is. They go through a lot. Tony angers them, and Bruce and Natasha scare them, for different reasons, and they all eventually quit. None are Coulson. Like usual, Tony took off without him. Thor idly wonders if it will be the last slight, or if the newest handler will endure more.

Bored, Thor begins to toss his hammer from hand to hand. It’s a habit he’s had as long as he’s owned Mjolnir. It’s not his fault he drops it. The plane bounces in the air. Thor thinks of the Quinjet being bombed and braces himself, but no, the aircraft levels out a moment later. Thor is left to apologise to Clint, who is pinned to his seat with Mjolnir on his lap. Thank the fates that the hammer knew enough of his intent to not slam down. It’s one of the things that drives Tony insane. One would think with Jarvis and Dumm-E he’d understand tools with thoughts of their own, but according to Tony it doesn’t bother him because he programmed them to, but Thor didn’t.

“I’m truly sorry Clint.”

“No, no, don’t worry. It’s okay.”

It doesn’t hit Thor until several hours later, much after the battle has been won, that Clint didn’t ask him to move his hammer. 

*

The second time it’s almost an accident. It can’t be entirely, of course. Picking up an item and putting it down is not something you can do accidentally. But Thor’s intention isn’t anything erotic. 

Their current handler has given them a series of tasks to finish together. Games, mostly. Steve unreservedly wants to do them, the To Do list shining like a beacon in his mind. Natasha and Clint seem resigned to doing them. Tony and Bruce are what Thor’s mother might have called difficult. They attempt to analyse each task for hidden reasoning. Stark and Banner don’t trust psychology, Pepper has said. Thor is happy to join in whatever activity is happening. He likes his team, spending time with them is not a hardship.

The day’s task is something they all already do; relay a tale of triumph. Banner tells a simple story of scholarly excellence, and Steve a harrowing tale of breaking into a Hydra compound to rescue captured men. It’s Natasha and Clint that take things to the next level, they proceed to act out their infiltration of a building in Morocco. It’s very entertaining and Thor can only continue the action when it comes time to tell of warring with Alfheim and using Mjolnir. Clint, acting as one of the mighty elves struck low, squirms under the unshakeable weight of Mjolnir as Thor pretends to cut off his head.

Thor sees his erection but says nothing of it. It’s not his business.

*  
The third time it’s a question. First of other things, and then of Clint.

There are many things Thor likes about Midgard. One of these things is the abundance of sugary breakfast foods. At home breakfast is sausage, bacon and occasionally eggs. Here there are poptarts, which are slices of bread smeared with icing, and cereal, which is grains and sugar, and pancakes, fried dough covered in syrup. Some people even eat muffins for breakfast, rounds of cake with chopped up fruit inside. If there’s one meal Thor refuses to miss, it’s breakfast.

Thor would buy out the cereal aisle, and Tony would let him. Unfortunately Pepper and Bruce have put their foot down on Tony’s extravagance, and Thor is only allowed to choose three boxes at a time. Currently he has Crispex, Frosted Flakes, and Cocoa Puffs. Frosted Flakes are by far the best, grain flakes literally coated in sugar. Thor pulls his box out of the cupboard only to find out there’s barely enough to cover the bottom of a cereal bowl. Last night there was definitely enough to fill at least one bowl.

“Who finished my cereal?” he asks of Natasha, the only other in the kitchen.

“Well it was either Clint or Bruce. But do you really want to go interrupt Bruce right now?”

Natasha has a point. Bruce might be in his lab, but at this hour he’s just as likely to still be in bed with Tony and Pepper, awake or asleep. Tony gets particularly crude when he’s interrupted in the middle of romance.

It takes Thor a while to find Clint, stomach growling the entire time. The instant he enters the room Clint’s focus is on Mjolnir, even as he denies eating Thor’s cereal. Thor doesn’t intend on hitting Clint with it. It just hasn’t much left his side since his sacrifice in Puente Antiguo earned him another chance. No one can look askew at him for having it on him at all times, he knows each level of this home has a Ironman prototype if Tony can’t reach the roof in time, and Natasha will always have at least one knife. The presence of a weapon doesn’t imply using it. Clint shouldn’t be eyeing Mjolnir like that. Unless it’s not concern in his eye, but interest.

“The last time I stilled you with this, you were aroused. If I still you again, will it happen again?”

Clint turns from them, blushing cheeks contradicting his cool reply. “Everyone has a kink or two. Doesn’t mean I’m going to attack you to get it again.”

Thor answers with the truth. “You would not have to attack me.”

*

The fourth time is a statement. Clint is on his bed, lighting off but curtain open so the room is still bright. His nude body shows the scars of a courageous man. Thor runs his fingertips down Clint’s chest once, as if in preparation. Then he lifts Mjolnir and settles it on Clint’s torso.

“Can you breathe?” Thor didn’t put it over his lungs, but he must still ask.

“Just dandy.”

“Then you have no choice but to stay until I come back.”

When they discussed this, Clint pointed out Thor could be anywhere on the grounds and Jarvis would alert him if Clint safeworded. Thor still only goes as far as to lean against the closed door. As much as he likes this power, as much as Clint likes to give it up in a case such as this, he cannot tolerate the idea of not being there instantly if Clint wants this to stop. And so he stands, immobile by responsibility as Clint lays immobile by choice.


End file.
